Fruit Host
by Librahouse
Summary: The Sohmas moved to a new estate that is nearby Ouran, Can they keep their secret for the host club? Will Tohru lose her memory because of it? Which guys are in love with Tohru again? WARNING little OOC and Grammar errors


**Boy! It's been awhile since I used to update any fanfiction so I guessed I'll start writing something new! Why not my two favorite anime Fruit basket and Ouran Host Club crossover! I hope you enjoy this fanficiction and please excused me for my grammar.**

The curse isn't broken, the Sohmas wanted to move somewhere else, so they bought another estate that was closer to the fancy place where the Ouran Host Club is at where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. At Ouran Academy, Where Kyo, Tohru and Yuki stepped on the school campus.

"Wow it's so big! Can't believe we moved here," Thoru wowed at how big the campus was. It was at least a hundred times bigger than their old school campus.

Yuki nodded in agreement, "It sure is. I just hope Kyo doesn't get lost."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Kyo yelled at the rat clearly tired of his crap.

"Stupid cat," Yuki muttered under his breath, "We all know you have a bad case of direction. I don't feel like looking for you when you get lost."

"Good, I don't need you to be finding me, damn rat," Kyo hissed. The cat and rat was about to fight if it weren't for the fact that Tohru was in the middle when the bell ranged,"Oh! We better get to class!"

Grabbing both of their hands they raced to their homeroom teacher announced, "Please welcome our new students, Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyo, and Honda Tohru."

"The orange haired one is super cute," One girl whispered to her friend.

"Yeah, so is the other he looks so feminine. so cute," she whispered back and the girls began to gush about two boys.

Later on that day, the trio ate lunch together, "How you like the school?" Tohru asked Kyo.

"It's too damn pink for me," Kyo scowled looking at that tiles sparking.

"I don't know. It seems alright." Yuki said picking up his chopsticks. Later on, Kyo ditch one of his class, not pay attention a girl run passed him,and changed him into cat.

"Aw crap!" He meowed running fast to find a place to hide until he returned back to normal. twenty minutes later, Yuki arrived, "There you are stupid cat."

He threw Kyo's clothes at him, "Hurry up we don't need people find out our secret by you being careless."

Meanwhile Tohru was looking for Yuki and Kyo," I hope I can find them soon, I don't want shigure waiting. "As she continued to walk she looked up, "Music room three, and maybe they are in there?"

The yellow dress girl creaked the door open a little to see if she can find her friends, "Yuki, Kyo, are you here?" The brown haired girl creaking the door a little wider to see more clearly.

"Welcome princess," Tamaki welcomed her.

Tohru blushed while stammering,"Oh, sorry...um I was looking for my friends, clearly they aren't here. Well I'll try another room sorry for disturbing you."

Before the riceball could turn around the twins gave her a push into the room. "Why not stay here until they get here," Kaoru said leaning closer to her.

"Yeah, we're plenty of fun that you'll forget about them," Hikaru said leaning on the other side of Tohru.

Tohru backed away from the twins, "Well I don't really think so I have to find them so we can go home..."

"Hey do you want eat some cake with me?" Hunny asked hugging her; Tohru blushed even harder looking at him, _He's so cute! Just like momiji_ she thought.

"I'm sorry maybe later, I really must find my friends so we can go home," She said trying to walk back outside.

"Get your hands off of her!" Kyo yelled kicking the blond causing him to fall face flat on the floor.

"Kyo!" Tohru announced, "I was looking for you and Yuki."

"Honestly you stupid cat, this wouldn't happen if you didn't get lost," The purple haired muttered.

Yuki walked towards her, "There you are, we were looking for you,"

Yuki explained ,"Well someone got lost and Sherui wanted me to find hi-"

"Shut up you damn rat," Kyo growled at Yuki,

Yuki rolled his eyes and continued the story ,"I found him lost in the maze."

"Come on Shigure waiting,"Kyo said taking Tohru's hand.

"Oh! I hope to see you around," Tohru waved before following them.

 **Thank you for reading this, I know I rusty and I never did a crossover before, so if you have any tips please tell me.**

 **Thank you much for reading and please favorite this.**


End file.
